Soul Silver Nuzlocke: In The End
by 992129
Summary: A pokemon Soul Silver nuzlocke run. A story of friends...and life...this is Ian's story. Watch as his adventure progresses the transformation of Ian. From a Naive Child to an Cruel Man. Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Pokemon.
1. Part One!

Pokemon Nuzlocke – SoulSilver Hard-Mode

My name is Ian Sluvian, and today I've FINALLY become 10 years old! This is the story of our hero, Ian. Ian is a young boy the dawns goggles and where's a black t-shirt with navy blue jeans, and black shoes to go with it. Ian clenched his fist as a smile of relief and happiness inched across his face "It's about time…" Ian stopped and stared at the clock. He watch the clock intensely as the clock ticked to 12:01 "IT'S TIME TO GO ON MY—" Ian stopped as he heard his mother yelling from up the stairs "IAN GO TO SLEEP!" She yelled from down the stairs, clearly straining her voice. It was quite late at night and she didn't want to wake the neighbor…or the whole town at that.

Ian scoffed at his mother's attempt to contain him as he walked over to his laptop. Ian sat down at his mahogany table and opened his light blue laptop. As he surfed the internet Ian found something of interest. **TO EVERY POKEMON TRAINER WHO FEELS THEY CAN TAKE THE CHALLENGE, PRINT ALL OF THIS OUT AND FOLLOW EVERY SINGLE ONE OF THESE RULES. **Ian smirked and ran downstairs as the printer clinked and clanked as the paper came out with writing all over it. Ian took the paper and slowly made his way back to his room as he read over the paper with a curious expression on his face… "The Nuzlocke Challenge" …

As the sun rose the next mor I mean… As the bright sun shined in the middle of the sky, our hero Ian has just awakened. He looked around and tilted his head…he stares at the clock in disbelief and then looks out the window. He jumps out of his bed and causes many thumping and crashing sound, much to his mother's annoyance. He rushes down the stairs and trips, but gets right back up. He runs into the kitchen, grabs a plain bagel (dropping the bag on the floor) then runs back to give his mother a kiss. "Bye mom! I'll be back! I swear!" Ian said loudly as he ran out the door, slamming it behind him.

As the warm breeze blew through Ian's hometown, New Bark Town, he smiled gently and headed for Professor Elm's lab. As Ian entered he looked around at the pokemon books and lab assistances. He was soon greeted by Prof. Elm "Ian! Come over here!" Prof. Elm urged. Ian walked up to Prof. Elm and his eyes soon lit up as he ran over to the casing holding all the starter pokemon. "Which one do I get?! Chikorita?! Totodile?! OH OH! Maybe even….Cyndaquil…?" Ian smiled giddily. "None!" Prof. Elm laughed.

Ian stared at him with a straight face and a cold glare "…Whut?" He asked him. Prof. Elm shrugged "It's your fault for being late, Ian." Professor Elm sighed. Ian pleaded and begged for Professor Elm to give him some sort of pokemon, and Professor Elm finally gave in. "Alright Alright. If you insist… I have 1 rare pokemon….she's quite the handful….but you only get her if you promise you can take care of her!" Professor Elm insisted. He seemed quite protective of this pokemon. Ian shook his head vigorously "I promise I promise!" Ian insisted. Professor Elm handed him the pokeball and Ian ran out the lab excitedly to show his mother his new companion.

"Well…..she's cute at least." Ian's mom shrugged. "Mom….Look at this thing! It's….petite." Ian said with an unhappy face. "In all truth, I'm sure she'll be a great asset, Ian" Ian's mom insisted. "Fine….whatever…." Ian sulked. "Should've gotten there earlier hrm?" Ian's mom smiled, putting a backpack on Ian's back "Go out there and take the world by storm my son." She smiled warmly. Ian stopped in the doorway and looked back "I'll be back home in no time ma'. I promise." And with one last smile, Ian left for route 1.


	2. Part Two!

_**New Places**_

As Ian entered Route 1 with his partner Crystal he looked around with excitement. But he had to remember the rules.

1) Catch only the first pokemon seen each route.

2) If a pokemon faints it's dead. Nothing more nothing less

3) No repeats. If you see a pokemon you've already caught, run away and catch the second pokemon you see.

4) I must nickname all caught pokemon.

Seemed simple enough, didn't it? Well Ian had no clue what he was getting himself into… As Ian stepped into the tall grass something peeked out at him. It was a Sentret!

Ian's eyes glistened as he saw the little pokemon. He quickly took out his pokedex… _"It stands on its tail so it can see a long way. If it spots an enemy, it cries loudly to warn its kind." _The pokedex said. Ian smiled and reached into his backpack, grabbing a pokeball. "Think you can take it on Crystal?" Ian asked the female Eevee happily. Crystal scoffed and looked away "I'm useless…remember?" She stated. "I was only kidding! Please! Please! Please! Please! Pl—" Crystal quickly stopped him after the fourth please. "Fine." She smiled walking up to the Sentret.

The Sentret tilted its head and stared at Crystal. "Crystal, use tackle!" Ian yelled as the Eevee tackled the Sentret and it hit the ground face first. Ian quickly threw the pokeball at the Sentret. As the pokeball shook left in right, everyone stared in suspense. Eventually the ball stopped moving. Ian grabbed the pokeball and jumped up and down excitedly. "Yeah Yeah Yeah! I got my first caught pokemon!" Ian cheered. "WHOOHOOO!" He yelled happily.

Before reaching Cherrygrove City a boy Ian's age in a yellow Pom Hat, a yellow shirt, and blue shorts stepped forward. "Oi kid…I'm Andy…and would you care to…pokemon?" He smiled evilly. "Mkay I'm Ian! Oh, and this your funeral" Ian grinned. Andy threw out his pokemon, which turned out to be a Rattata. "THAT THING'S YOUR POKEMON?! My journey just started and even I know that you suck! BAHAHAHAHAH" Ian laughed. "Shuttup! My Cheesers is awesome!" Andy insisted. "Whatever man" Ian chuckled. Ian threw out his Sentret "C'mon Moogle, lets show this guy a lesson" Ian chuckled as Moogle nodded.

"Cheesers! Use tackle!" Andy yelled "Dodge." Ian said simply as Moogle sprung out-of-the-way. "Moogle, use your tail as a spring to make your tackle more powerful." Ian said enthusiastically. Moogle nodded and spun around, making his tail like a spring…held the position…then flew up. Ian smiled as Moogle came back down and crashed into Andy's rattata. Cheesers had fainted "OOOOOOOOOOOOOH GET POOPED OOOOOOON!" Ian yelled as he strutted into Cherrygrove City with Crystal and Moogle by his side. "I will get revenge for this Ian….I WILL AVENGE CHEESERS!" Andy yelled after Ian.

After arriving at Cherrygrove City, Ian went into the Pokémon Center. Ian sat silently as he waited to get his pokemon back. However, as he waited, he received a call from Professor Elm. Ian picked up the phone "Hello?" Ian asked _"Ian? Hello? Ian?" Professor Elm responded. _"What's up Professor?" Ian asked _"I was just wondering if you could go to Professor Pokemon's house to retrieve an egg for me!" Professor Elm said excitedly. _"Do I get to keep the egg?" Ian asked _"Um….no? That egg's mine!" Professor Elm insisted._ "Mkay, I'll do that" Ian said with a sarcastic voice "Mister Ian! Your pokemon are all healed!" Nurse Joy yelled. "Okay!" Ian yelled back "Alright, I'll get that egg for you! No worries!" Ian said before hanging up. "….Screw that guy, I'm keeping the egg." Ian said before getting up to get his pokemon.


End file.
